battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
QBZ-95
The QBZ-95 (Chinese: 轻武器步枪自动一九九五 Qīngwǔqì Bùqiāng Zìdòng, 1995; English: Light weapon, Rifle, Automatic, 1995), or Type 95, is a bullpup style Chinese assault rifle designed in 1995 and manufactured by Norinco and Jianshe Corp(Chinese: 北方工业公司), China South. It is in service with the People's Liberation Army. It uses the Chinese 5.8x42mm DBP87 cartridge with a typically 30 round magazine, has a rate of fire of around 650 rounds per minute and an effective range of 400 meters, with a maximum range of 600 meters. It also has a specialized and optional 4x telescopic sight. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Type-95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is issued to PLA Assault soldiers. It has a moderate rate of fire, a 30 round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with its ACOG-like scope. It also has a Type 91 underbarrel grenade launcher attached to it. Blind firing for head shots and the grenade launcher can easily dispose of a large group of enemies. bf2mcqbz95.jpg|The QBZ-95 being reloaded in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox 360) Battlefield 3 The QBZ-95 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the It Goes Boom! assignment. The weapon is similar in handling to the AKS-74u. Vertical recoil is very manageable, but horizontal recoil can prove to be a problem (although in October 27 2012 this issue was patched to provide a more controlled pattern). It has a slow firing speed at 650 rpm, comparable to the SCAR-H. Its iron sights are similar to the QBB-95. Due to its short length it cannot be equipped with a bipod. The weapon has a foregrip already attached, and after the March 2012 patch this properly affects weapon handling. The weapon itself is quite accurate and has a small crosshair. Its damage is comparable to most other Carbines; but has one of the longer reloads. BF3 QBZ-95.jpg|The QBZ-95 BF3 QBZ-95 Iron Sight.jpg|QBZ-95 Iron Sight BF3 QBZ-95 Reload.jpg|QBZ-95 reload BF3 QBZ-95 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the QBZ-95 Battlefield 4 The '''QBZ-95' is a weapon set to appear in Battlefield 4. It was first seen during the E3 2013 live stream of the game. The Soldier On the left wields and Ots 14 Groza. Trivia *The QBZ-95B in Battlefield 3 was originally going to be the Type 97. *It shares its ironsights with the QBB-95 *In Battlefield 3, the laser sight attachment was placed on the left side of the gun (prior to the 1.04 patch), resulting in the fingers clipping through it while attempting a full reload *When diving with the QBZ-95B, the magazine will clip through the players right arm. *Unlike any other weapons in Battlefield 3, the QBZ-95B can equip either the Laser Sight or the Flashlight in addition to the Heavy Barrel, Suppressor, or Flash Suppressor attachments. References ru:QBZ-95 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand